jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg Superman
Henry "Hank" Henshaw is the name of a Human astronaut who worked for LexCorp prior to the events that made him the supervillain Cyborg Superman. 'Origins' Hank Henshaw was once an astronaut working for LexCorp, alongside his wife Terri and his comrades, Steve and Jim. On one fateful mission while experimenting with various forms of radiation on the space shuttle Excalibur, the ship was hit from cosmic radiation caused by the destruction of the Eradicator after Superman threw him into the sun. Jim and Steve had died due to suicide because of the radiation, while Terri remained unaffected. Hank however had succumbed to slow radiation sickness, which slowly begun eating away at his body. Before a cure could be found, Hank's body decayed and died, while his consciousness was transferred in the LexCorp mainframe. He then used this to construct a robotic body for himself to see his wife, who committed suicide upon seeing her husband's bizarre appearance. He then used NASA satellite tech to transfer his consciousness into Superman's birthing matrix and used it to travel to other worlds. He soon learned the truth about Superman's involvement with the cosmic radiation he and his crew were exposed to while on Excalibur. Hell-bent on revenge, Hank returned to Earth and found that Superman was already dead after his battle with the ancient Kryptonian monster Doomsday. He then fashioned himself a body of Kryptonian DNA as well as robotic components, revealing himself to the world as what they came to call him the "True Superman". This changed however when Superman himself returned from the dead and eventually confronted the cyborg doppelganger. Eventually, Hank would ally himself with the Sinestro Corps. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) Episode 9 Following the return of Alpha Watch members Winter Sullivan and Lacy Troy to the sentient planet Mogo, Cyborg Superman begun an assault by invading the colossal planet with several troops of the Sinestro Corps at his back. He soon finds himself against the two elite guard members as well as their comrades and meets his defeat at their hands. Despite this however, he manages to escape custody. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Cybernetic Kryptonian Physiology:' Despite Hank being born a human, He had transferred his consciousness into the birthing matrix Superman came to Earth in as an infant. As a result, he used it to create Kryptonian DNA and advanced cybernetic components in a body shaped like Superman himself. As a result, Hank now possesses powers and abilities, some of which Superman possesses. **'Immortality:' Having created a body of robotic components, possessing the ability to transfer his consciousness and Kryptonian DNA, Hank is very hard to kill. His lifespan is also indeterminate due to the Kryptonian DNA he possesses. **'Invulnerability:' Much like Superman, Hank's cybernetic body possesses the ability to create a bio-electric aura and has a dense molecular structure. This makes him virtually impervious to any form of physical abuse. This also includes ailments, drugs and even the vacuum of space. **'Superhuman Strength:' Similar to Superman, Hank's body gives him the ability to be far stronger than Mongul, as well as a near-equal match to that of Superman himself. **'Superhuman Speed:' Like Superman, Hank's body can propel him at speeds matching Superman himself. Though he's not as fast as the Flash on the ground, he can achieve light speed flight. **'Superhuman Senses:' Like his organic counterpart, Hank's body possesses senses that give him amazing senses of sight, smell, touch, etc. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Aside from his senses, Hank can also see in various spectrums of light, ranging from ultraviolet, photonic, x-ray, thermal, etc. **'Telescopic Vision:' Like Superman, Hank's eyes give him the ability to see farther than any other normal human being. **'Microscopic Vision:' Similar to his telescopic vision, Hank is able to see things at a microscopic level. **'Heat Vision:' Like any Kryptonian under a yellow sun, Hank has the ability to emit beams of intense heat from his eyes. **'Flight:' Similar to Superman, the body Hank possesses the ability to fly by the manipulation of gravitons in the air. **'Super Breath:' The body Hank possesses, has lungs able to take in a great amounts of air, which he can exhale like normal people, however with the force of a hurricane. He can also produce sub-zero winds to freeze objects and people as well. **'Mechanokinesis:' Unlike Superman, Hank's body is not just organic, but also cybernetic. He can manipulate and command any bit of machinery that becomes apart of him, changing it to anything he can imagine. **'Conscious Transferral:' Before his body died, Hank's consciousness can move from machine to machine, in order to preserve his life. This is one aspect of Hank that makes him extremely difficult to kill. Abilities 'Weaknesses' *'Kryptonite:' Despite the virtually indestructible nature of Hank, he is not invincible. Exposure to Kryptonite will cause the Kryptonian DNA his body is made of to become weakened. *'Metahumans:' Hank's body is virtually invulnerable, however metahumans who are able to match and even surpass his strength, are capable of doing some serious damage to him. 'Equipment' *'Qwardian Power Ring:''' Being a member of the Sinestro Corps, Hank was given a ring which is fueled by fear and dread of others. Category:Supervillains Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Category:Males Category:Kryptonians Category:Cyborgs & Robots Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters